Garrus vs Ronak
by Water Gaurdian 26
Summary: When the Sarmidans, a secrect genetic project that is funded and opperated by the Asari, are attacked by the Reapers. Commander Jane Shepard must pick up the peices and along the way getss a new crew member. Hilarity ensues when He starts getting feelings for the Commander. Garrus/F Shep, OC/F Shep (first few chapters), OC/Lia'vael after Rannoch.


The year, 2186, six months after the destruction of the Alpha Relay, the Reapers have arrived from dark space. Until now, the machines were thought of as myth. A tale the Shamans would tell the younglings to make sure they behave and ate their greens. But the Blue Mother speaks of them often, of warnings and of one hope.

A Shepard, one that will come from the stars in a great bird of metal. He IS our only hope, the Reapers have come to harvest us. The Blue Mother feared for me, she locked me in what was... A stasis pod? Was it because I was the son of our Shaman? Or was it because I was the future of my people? She has said that I was different. All she has left was a... A moving Picture book? And a journal for me to write in when I wake again. Where is my Mother? I'm... Feeling tired. Good... Night...

A few days later-

Commander Jane Shepard received an emergency call from the Asari councilor. She saluted as the blue woman's hologram appeared in the QEC. The Councilor frowned, "At ease Spectre, One of our testing facilities on the planet Watson has went dark. We need you to investigate."

Shepard nodded, "Anything I should know before going?"

The Councilor nodded, "We have been working there for nearly 2000 years in secret. But with the reapers attacking, we have little choice but unleashed the Sarmidans."

Shepard blinked in surprised, "The who?"

The Councilor frowned, "I can't say more, I'm not even sure myself. One of our lead scientists stationed there should be able to explain."

Shepard turned away as the image faded away, "Joker, set a course for planet Watson."

Over the com, Joker affirmed, "Aye, aye, Commander."

Shepard walked out of the war room and headed for the elevator. Deck 1, she always found herself there trying to rest after missions, and sometimes before. But lately she's been having a hard time resting, having recurring Nightmares about a boy, one that died back on earth. She'd always chase the boy, but she never reached him before the boy was engulfed in flames.

Today was no different, trying to piece together an alliance between the Turains, the Krogan and the Salarians put a vice grip on her head. She had just cured the Genophage, but at the cost of the Salarian crewman and good friend, Mordin Solus. The one thing that gave her some relief was the fact that Eve survived the process of synthesizing the cure and Wrex wouldn't be ruling Tuchunka alone. She thought they'd make a good couple.

She had tried to sleep on his way to Watson, but she had the dream again, only this time it was longer, and she heard Mordin saying, "It had to be me, someone else could have gotten it wrong." Another voice in the long list of people the dream reminded her of, all the people she couldn't save.

She awoke a few hours later, covered in sweat. She walked into the bathroom of her private cabin to wash her face. She was horrified by the Nightmare, she had hoped that it would end and she can focus on her job of uniting the galaxy. But she never had a break.

She sighed as Joker told him over the Com, "Commander, we have arrived at Watson, stealth drive is operational and the Reapers have no idea we are here."

Shepard suited up in her N7 standard armor. "Tell EDI and Liara to meet me in the shuttle bay in five minutes."

"Aye, aye Commander."

She spent the whole elevator ride wondering just what they would encounter on the planet below. Would it be some kind of experiment gone wrong that the Asari needed cleaned up? What ever it was, she needed to be ready for it.

When she exited the elevator, she saw that the beautiful Asari woman was already waiting for her. As she stepped closer to their shuttled, EDI, the Normandy's AI with a womanly platform, stepped out to meet them. Liara smiled, "What's the mission Shep?"

Shepard smiled at her, "We are going to investigate an Asari testing facility on Watson. Something about Sarmidans."

EDI nodded, "The Asari Councilor sent a message regarding the facility. There is a ship with a carrying capacity of 1000 people. She wishes for us to retrieve the ship and its contents and bring it to the Citadel."

Liara nodded, "Understood."

Shepard smiled, "Thanks you EDI. Cortez! Is the shuttle ready to go?"

He heard Cortez yelling from the cockpit, "Yes Ma'am!"

Shepard nodded and stepped inside and took a seat. The others follow suit. It wasn't long before they had reached the ground. As the shuttle doors opened, a group of diversely colored reptilian humanoids approached them, each wielding various weapons, such as the M-8 Avenger and the M-6 Carnifex. The blue scaled ones had Biotic Auras. Shepard thought, 'Just what were they doing here?'

As Liara stepped out, the Sarmidans lowered their weapons. Their eyes widened at the sight of her. They all bowed. Some of them shouted, "Shepard has come! Shepard brought new Blue Mother!"

Shepard blinked and took a step forward. The Sarmidans made a path for them. One of them that was covered in ornate bones and feathers approached them, "Our Shepard has come. Reapers killed our Blue Mother. Son in sleeping chamber, awaiting you. Follow me Shepard."

As the Sarmidan turned and walked away, Shepard, EDI, and Liara followed him. He referred to himself as a Shaman. Shepard thought to herself as the Shaman led them to what appeared to be an ancient Asari spacecraft, 'Strange... Blue Mother, could they mean the Asari scientist?.'

The doors opened with a slight creak, causing EDI to shudder, "This ship appears to be barely space-worthy. Needs repairs."

Liara and EDI walked off. Liara yelled to Shepard, "We'll begin repairs."

Shepard nodded, then followed the Shaman into the cargo hold of the ship. He was talking, "Reapers kill many. Thousands died. 501 remain. We are the last of us. Shepard, you are last hope."

Shepard gulped as they walked up to a Stasis pod. A tall Sarmidan was inside, his, "Who is in that 'sleeping chamber?'"

The Shaman pressed a button on the Pod, "My son. Given to me by the second Blue Mother. Younger brother of the third Blue Mother."

Shepard blinked as the Vid played. It detailed that Ronak, the Sarmidan in the pod, was to await the arrival of Commander Shepard. Ronak was the son of the Shaman and the mother of the Asari in the video. The Asari reported remarkable attributes of the Sarmidan species, such as: Scales as hard as steel; the ability to meld and produce offspring. The variations are that, if the mother is Sarmidan, the child will be also, If the mother is of another species, likewise for their species; Remarkably sturdy bones; and the ability to breathe fire.

Shepard was surprised when she said that they can survive falls of nearly 200 feet, any higher and they begin to risk injury. Shepard turned to the Shaman after the Vid stopped, "How do I wake him?"

The Shaman replied, "The code is the date of your birth, O' great Shepard."

Shepard keyed in '4112154'. With a hiss, the pod vented and started to open. Ronak fell out of the pod, coughing up stasis fluid, he looked at Commander Shepard, blue eyes beaming with interest, "Your name... What is, your name?"

Shepard smiled, he was glad this didn't end like it did with Grunt, the genetically 'Perfect' Krogan that had served on his crew, "I am Commander Jane Shepard, Alliance navy. And you are?"

Ronak stood up and shook himself off. With a flick of his tail, he was dry. He grinned, "I am Ronak, future Shaman of united Clans Reznic, Torvak, Yzmir, and Elysium. I see you are Shepard by name, not of occupation."

Shepard nodded, "Yes. Though I regret to inform you, most of your Clans have been wiped out, and your Blue Mother is dead. There are only 500 of you left..."

Ronak growled, "By the goddess, Cursed Reapers!"

Shepard blinked, they learned more then language and combat training from the Asari, they even have religion? He opened his Omni-Tool's com-link, "Liara, I can use a hand here."

"I'm on my way Commander."

Ronak blinked, "You have a Tool?"

Shepard nodded and showed his off, " They come standard with every unit. Have you seen one before?"

Ronak nodded and opened his, "Blue mother gave me one."

Shepard chuckled, "I kinda expected that."

She then addressed the Shaman, "When did the Reapers leave?"

The Shaman bowed his head, "Five suns ago, O', great one."

Shepard frowned, and if they haven't returned, then that means that the Sarmidans weren't their target. The Asari no doubt, the Sarmidans fought to protect her and were slaughtered. Her fist bunched up, "Curse those Reapers! Can anyone catch a break!?"

Liara strode in and blinked at the sight of Ronak, "Is he the one the Shaman mentioned?"

Ronak stared at her. Shepard nodded, "I think he likes you."

Ronak's face turned a bright purple, "I do not! I.. I thought there weren't any other Blue Mothers here."

The Shaman smiled a toothy grin, "The Shepard brought one. Surely she follows the Shepard out of duty."

Liara blinked, "let's go with that... Shepard, we may be able to get the drive core running, but we need to replace many parts on the ship, and I doubt we can take all of the Sarmidans on our ship. We're gonna need a lot of help."

Ronak nodded, "I will gather our smartest together and aid you."

With that Ronak ran off. Shepard grinned, "He better hurry, Shaman, tell me, how long have your people knew the Blue Mothers?"

The Shaman removed his headdress before he spoke, "We knew for what was an eternity, it is all we know. I know more, but was sworn to secrecy by the Blue councilor. Spectre authority, only to be discussed with the Blue Mother."

Shepard blinked, did she just hear him right, "Spectre? What do you know of the Spectres?"

The Shaman shook his head, "I cannot tell. Not even you."

Shepard sighed, "I'm a Spectre, so if you have information pertaining to us, say so now, or this will come up in the council chambers."

The Shaman bowed, "Of course. I would expect nothing less from a fellow Spectre."

Liara looked at her, "That wasn't in the briefing..."

Shepard nodded in agreement, "The Asari councilor better be able to explain this one."

The Shaman followed them back to the shuttle, "May I speak with her?"

Shepard raised a brow, "Only if you explain when and why you became a Spectre."

The Shaman sighed, "Nearly 8 months ago. The Blue Mother brought me to her council. The Blue Councilor proposed that If my kind were to be brought up into the heavens, I would serve as their guide. I would be called, a 'Spectre.' I would serve as the Blue Mother's personal right hand."

Shepard frowned as she banged on the shuttle signaling Cortez to take off. Liara stayed behind to monitor repairs and coordinate with the Sarmidans. As they took off, Shepard and the Shaman sat across from each other. Shepard held her head, "Let me get this straight, the Asari councilor promised you a Spectre position when your kind are uplifted."

The Shaman nodded, "Yes."

Shepard leaned back in her seat, "Oh, I'm gonna 'love' this chat."


End file.
